Sailor Moon Moving On
by lilkris
Summary: This is a Tale of many tales as AmySailor Mercury must work with a person that she banished from the Moon Kingdom. Will she get along and will serena win Darien's Heart. Read and you will find out
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon - Moving On.

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters from the show Sailor Moon. But I own myself as I am the first Moon Prince before Darien became the real first moon prince.

Just to let you know I Kristorpher Dean Wright loves this show and will not do anything to mess it up.

Chapter 1 The Beginning

"This is where it all starts here when Kris became the moon prince." Said Luna as she explained to the girls what is going on between Kris and the Negaverse. "When Kris was the Moon Prince the Universe was in grave danger until you Amy banished him to Earth and took away his powers."

"I banished Kris to Earth?" said Amy.

"Yes you did but some how he turned good but he's trapped in the Negaverse forever." said Luna as Artemis walks to Mina, or Sailor Venus, and ask her if he can talk to her outside?

While Luna continues to give info about their next mission, Artemis tells Mina that Kris has escaped and he is roaming to earth stopping the Negaverse from attacking Tokyo almost every hour. Sometimes he misses one because he works during the day and have to fight 24 monsters but one always got away.  
"So what should we do?" asked Mina.

"We must find him while he is working, but for now lets keep this a secret. Nobody but us to must know Kris's whereabouts until I meet him." said Artemis as he walks back to the house. Mina follows him back to find that the girls where listening to the whole conversation.

"OH great so he did escape" said Luna as she walks to Artemis. Artemis slowly walked backward as soon enough he bumped into a wall. "So where is he?" said Luna as her Claws came out of her Paws. "I can't tell you that" said Artemis as he walks past Luna with a sneaky smirk on his face.

Meanwhile Kris begins to make his way to his car, once he entered inside his car and turned the key he noticed something was missing. He looked around to find out that he has thrown away his Transformation Wand, which turns him into the legendary Moon Prince.

"It's a good thing that I keep a spare at Darien's house." said Kris as he drives there.

When Kris got to Darien's House he herd yelling coming from his house. Kris ran as fast as possible to see that some girl was getting on his last nerve.

"Don't make me say it again, our relationship is over!" said Darien.

"But I don't believe you, don't you remember how I was Princess Serena and you were Prince Darien. It's our Destiny to be together. Well doesn't it fell right to be together." said Serena

"I don't want to hear anymore! It's Over now Get out of my house!" said Darien.

" But Darien I … love you " said Serena

" Listen hear girl I hate you and If I meet Tuxedo Man I'll tell him never to save you again. Now Get out of my HOUSE!" said Darien.

" But… I loved you and I wish to be with you forever. But if that's what has to happened well Good- Bye " said Serena as She left the house.

Once I go to the top step, Serena exits His house and looks at me for seconds than said, " If you want to talk to Darien that make sure you make it quick starts to cry" I looked at her and she ran. I knocked on his door and already he yells, "It's over can't you get it through your thick head!" said Darien 

"You better take that back before I have to kill you." said Kris with great anger.

"I didn't know that you was behind the do--.", "Why did you break that poor girl's heart?" Said Kris cutting Darien off in the middle of his sentence. As I walk inside Darien starts to talk but he didn't.  
"Ah here it is." said Kris as he grabs his second Transformation Wand. " I'll make sure I drop it off near the end of the day and don't let the Sailor Scouts know that I'm going to my daily job that some how the Negaverse monster comes and destroys my day ." Said Kris as he walks out of the door.

" Who was that?" asked Rini, a girl that popped out of nowhere.

"Oh…him… well he was a old friend of mine." said Darien as he walks to the bathroom.  
Meanwhile Kris walked to his car to see Serena crying her eyes. He wanted to ignore her because Kris would take a big risk of her finding out who he is. But he decides to walk to her and saying.

"Look at your self… you're a mess" .

Serena looks at you and said, " Go away you creep I don't even know you."

" Well clean you self up… Darien is nothing… he's a bum" Said Kris as he walks away.  
" Stop right there!", said Serena as she got up, " I don't know what is your problem but I'm ( Moon Prism Power) (she transform) Sailor Moon. And Darien is my future husband.

(sigh) " I don't have time for this," said Kris as he turns around to see the other Sailor Scouts ready for battle. "MY SCANNER IS BEEPING" Kris Yelled as he runs to his car but Sailor Venus stopped you from going there.

"Looks like we have some unfinished business" said Sailor Mercury.

" Ok this is you last warning, Leave before Tokyo belongs to the Negaverse." Kris Yelled.

" Should we trust him?" Said Luna.

" I don't think so" said Sailor Jupiter as she gets ready to attack.

" That's it I warned you " said Kris .(Moon Prince Power!) (He Transforms)"

" that's the Moon Prince… My God We'll never be able to defeat that" said Sailor Moon.

The Moon prince has a Shiny armor with a large sword that weighs 200 Tons. Only the Moon Prince can hold or wield such an heavy sword. Sailor Moon told the Scouts to retreat and go back to the hideout.  
" We will meet again and when we meet Sailor Mercury will be ready to fight you." Said Sailor Moon.

As the sailor scouts left they didn't know that the prince learned new tricks and deadly powers. Will they win the fight or will they die trying as you will see in the next chapter of Sailor Moon. 


	2. Chapter 2

-1Sailor Moon - moving on

Disclaimer- I do not own any character from the TV show Sailor Moon.

Last time on Sailor Moon… Darien dumps Serena because he was tired of her bugging him to death. Mean while the moon prince makes a visit to his house to suddenly be surrounded by the sailor scouts. The girls retreated but before they left Serena says, "We'll meet again and when we meet again Sailor Mercury will be ready to defeat you"

Will she be ready you will see the change of heart effect today in today's chapter…

Chapter 2

A change of heart can kill somebody.

After the girls left, Kristorpher ran back to Darien's house. (Bang bang!) "Open up man" Yelled Kris.

"What do you want?" asked Darien as he get ready to hide Rini.

"Why did you alert the girl's dumb-ass!" said Kris as he starts to attempts to break the door open.

"Look here man, it wasn't me, Serena alerted the scouts." said Darien as he struggles to open the door.

"I'll be back later… And oh yeah let the sailor scouts battle all 24 monsters" said Kris as he walks to his car and left the parking lot with anger.

Meanwhile… the girls were talking about how the moon prince escaped from their grasp…

"WHY IN THE HELL DID WE RETREAT!" said Lita as she slams her fist on to the table.

Luna jumped on Serena as she avoids the chance of getting hit.

"Well we were afraid" said Mina.

"No we are not!' said Lita as she gives Mina the evil eye.

"If you wasn't afraid why didn't you attack him." said Mina as she sticks her tongue at Lita.

"There was nothing we could do" said Amy as she walks to Lita and attempts to calm her down.

"We can't worry about the prince right now. There are 24 monsters that are terrifying Tokyo as we talk." said Amy

"Okay let's deal with the monster and then I can kick the moon prince's ass." said Lita.

The girls moved to the location of the first 12 monsters. But there was no sign of Tuxedo Mask taking care of the problem. Meanwhile Kris went to work and well here's what happened….

"Why are you not late." asked his boss.

"yeah why are you early" said Josh, one of the workers who records Kris's attendance.

"Umm well it a funny story…. Well… I guess I can say that uh my car was working and my friend well… got in a fight and well… Never mind." said Kris as he walks to his room to see a monster from the Negavurse playing on your computer.

"Look here monster. I'm not in the mood today ok." said Kris

The monster gave you a funny look than continue to play.

"This is your final warning." said Kris as he reaches for his transforming wand.

The monster looks at you with fear and run towards you the window breaks and you see Sailor Moon in front of you killing that monster. Kris looks at her but says nothing.

"Well…" Said Sailor Moon as she have her hand out

"What do you want I don't even know you" said Kris as he hides his transforming wand.

"Stop playing games Kris! Tokyo is in danger." Said Sailor Moon as she stepped closer to Kris and gazed in to his eyes as if she wants to kiss him.

"Leave me al-" said Kris until Sailor Moon started to kiss him. Once she finished she said, "I'm sorry… that wasn't suppose to happened" than she left

"What in the hell just happened?" said Kris as he sits down and started to work.

"I guess I should've called the day off. My god look at all these files. I'm goanna be here all night or maybe…" said Kris as he take out his Transforming wand.

Meanwhile… The sailor scouts was close to victory but there was only 2 monsters to go.

"Amy you must go with Mina and Lita to fight the other monster me and Rei will take care of this one." said Sailor Moon.

"Serena, are you ok?" asked Rei as she started to run towards the enemy.

"Yeah" said Sailor Moon as she remembers when she kissed Darien like she just kissed Kris.

"Who did you see when you entered the building?" Asked Rei as she sends a powerful blow to the enemy.

"I saw a little man" said Sailor Moon as she starts to blush.

The enemy slowly backs but and disappeared.

"where did it go?" asked Sailor Moon.

"That's the one that always escapes." said the moon prince as he looks at Sailor Mars.

The two stare down looking at each other as if they were about to fight, but meanwhile Lita, Mina and, Amy just finished that enemy at the east side of Tokyo.

"We must hurry and help Sailor Moon and Rei." said Amy as she uses her watch and contacted Serena.

Serena and Rei was face to face looking the moon prince. (Beep beep) "Are you calling for back up?" said The Prince.

"NO" said Serena as she ignores her watch and continues to stare at her enemy.

"she's not responding" said Amy as she starts to worry that Serena is in grave danger.

The moon prince sensed the enemy and punched it just. The enemy was behind Serena. With a scared look on her face she punched the moon prince in the face.

"Damn woman have you lost your mind!" Shouted The moon Prince as he gets up from an unexpected attack.

"well next time warn us before you attack." said Sailor Moon as she starts to us her finishing move.

The girls get to the scene to find the moon Prince leaving the area but Lita stopped him with a electric blast.

"OUCH, damn it, not now I really need to get home." said the moon prince as he gets up from another unexpected attack.

"not this time." said Lita as she runs towards the moon prince. Suddenly a rose appeared out of nowhere.

"Girls leave it's my turn to take this creep out." said Tuxedo Mask as he pulls out his sword.

" NO this is my battle" said Lita as she see that the moon prince left a note.

It says

"Leave me alone, I work by myself. The next attack will start in 3 hours. The location is unknown. I will be at home not work and Serena… why did you kiss me? Well I'll just ignore it for now. The world is in your hands. Until we meet again… bye."

The moon Prince

"Until we meet again? Damn it man I could have put this guy out by now but oh no here come Mr. Mask dude who throws a rose at me. Are you gay because I think you was trying to protect him huh." Said Lita as she walks around Tuxedo Mask.

"Lita calm down, The prince will return, just beat the living hell out of Darien." said Sailor Moon as she cracks her knuckles.

Will Darien survive this beat down or will he escape. When will Kris come out of hiding.

You will know in the next installment of Sailor Moon.

Announcer: Please continue to read this story. And try to ignore all the grammar errors.

And please review. NO FLAMES

And John you can tell me all the errors if you ever find this fan fiction. (Evil Laughter)


	3. Chapter 3

-1Sailor Moon - Moving on

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the show Sailor Moon.

Last time on Sailor Moon… Serena finds the moon Prince but tries to keep it a secret until Sailor Mars (Rei) ask what happened in the office. The Moon Prince shows himself just to run away after Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask argues over who fights who until a the moon Prince left a note telling them the next Attack starts in 3 hours. Instead Sailor Moon wants revenge over Tuxedo Mask and invites the girls to beat the living hell out of him. Will he survive? You will see in today's Chapter

Chapter 3

The training starts. The birth of the Dark moon prince.

"Stop running!" said Sailor Jupiter as she grabs Tuxedo Mask's cloak.

He was able to escape but he was too weak to battle after that mini brawl. Darien runs to his house and stayed there for the rest of the night. Lita was heated ad after 3 Hours passed she was ready to kill any thing.

"I swear nothing will pass me or leave my sight" said Lita as she gets ready for the next round of monsters.

Meanwhile Kris was home watching TV. The news was talking about how 5 girls earned there mysterious powers. "But then again they should be looking for me instead of fighting the ghosts I created just to find a way to escape" said Kris as he grabs his remote to turn off the TV. He walks up the stairs to figure out that you sent the girls right in front of his house. Kris hides as he here Lita banging on the door waiting for an answer.

"Open up there is no escape!" said Lita as she notice that Kris was lying about the letter and figured out a way to enter his house.

Meanwhile Darien was home sleep but woke up in a cold sweat because of a nightmare about Serena and the girls in danger.

Suddenly Darien has a change of heart and starts to have feelings for Serena again.

Meanwhile Lita is waiting for Kris to open the door to the house.

" there is only one thing I can do, I can go out the back door and sneak right past them and go over to the bridge where the next fight will start." said Kris as he makes his way to the back.

Amy, Mina, Rei and Serena were waiting out in the back but it was too late. The girls caught Kris and Lita was able to fight him. "Shit I left my wand in my house." said Kris as he watches Lita prepare for this mini fight.

Suddenly the sky darkens due to the fact that Lita can use the weather to charge her up. Lightning and thunder bolts filled the sky. There was nothing Kris can do and there was no way that he can escape with out running in to the Sailor scouts. Kris was defenseless because he could not turn in to the Moon Prince.

The fight began as she sends a lighting fast punch to Kris stomach. He was able to avoid the punch but he was not going to last a very long time. Before you know it, Kris was down on his knees begging for mercy.

"Stop the fight I'm innocent" said Kris as he starts to curl up.

"Never so… take this!" said Lita as she punched Kris in the ribs.

Suddenly he gave a cry and then he starts to change in to somebody else. This person was dark and evil. This persons name was Q&A.

"Shame on you girls picking on this defenseless boy, you girls should leave him alone Thus a single cry and I come here to defend." said Q&A as he circles Lita.

The Sailor Scouts began to attack but it was only a matter of time until this little spell loses it effect.

"I need to get something from Kris's house" said Q&A as he closes the door. The spell loses effect and Kris was able to get the wand. (MOON PRINCE POWER!) As he transforms the girls bust inside the house to find the moon prince sitting on the sofa watching the news.

"It's funny when a well perfect plan works." said the Moon Prince as he walks to Lira and pokes her in the chest. Lita tries to hit him but she missed. The moon prince taps her in the chest again. Lita tries to hit him again but she missed terrible and fell. Sailor Mercury uses her bubble blast attack and as able to blind the moon prince for a couple of seconds.

"My vision is still good you know Amy. From the last battle we had!" said the moon prince as he faces Sailor Mercury and pokes her chest.

The girls were angry enough to retreat. "damn it Kris! We will return and we'll end you victorious life if we have to." said Lita as she was the last one to retreat.

After the girls left Kris follows the tracker he placed on the girls during the battle.

"it takes more than little baby threats just to defeat me." said Kris as he arrives as Rei's house. Kris sees the girls planning their next attack against the moon prince. Luna sees a blinking light on Amy's chest. "what's that on your chest." said Luna as she walks up to Amy and pulled it off.

"My god he has tracked us" said Rei as she checks out side to find Kris and Darien out side.

" so why in the hell did you follow me again?" said Kris as he hides behind the bush.

"to tell Serena that I love her." said Darien as he hides behind a different bush.

The girls ran outside and tried to scream help for the police.

"wow that's a weak move" said Kris as he runs away from the bush and left Darien behind.

The police got there 4 minutes after I left. Darien was still there waiting for me to tell him to go to the house. The police arrested Darien and Serena feels bad that Darien didn't knock on the door in stead of sneaking out with Kris who left him.

The next day Kris skipped school to train. Lita decided to visit his house after school. When Lita got there she herd yelling coming from the back yard.

"you must try harder." said a dark evil voice as this person beats the living crap out of him.

"got to try harder…" said Kris as he get ready for an heavy attack.

Lita watches Kris but suddenly she feels pain in her right arm. The sky gets darker as she see lighting strikes then she sees a different form of the moon prince. This form was completely different from the regular transformation. The dark moon prince spots her and runs up to Lita.

"Go before I kill you" said the dark moon prince as he balls his fists up and get ready to fight.

"yeah a real fight and trust me I won't lose ( Jupiter star Power)" said Lita as she transforms in to Sailor Jupiter.

The fight began and it ended quickly as she falls to the ground. The Dark moon prince punched Lita in her chest and knock the wind out of her. Serena finds the evil moon prince carrying Lita to his house but Serena stopped him.

"there is no way in hell I will let you take my friend away from me like that." said Serena as she call in back up. The evil moon prince looks at Serena and passes out. While he was passed out, he returns back in to Kris.

"No way" whispers Serena as she walks up to Kris and attempts to carry him. Lita woke up to find out that Kris was sleeping in Rei's house. That night the girls was talking…

"I was fighting the dark moon prince and then he almost killed me." said Lita as she walks around worried that she lost all of her good fighting abilities.

"But the weird thing is when I got next to him, he passed out." said Serena as she looks at the brose marks on Lita's chest. "the shocking thing is the dark moon prince is Kris the regular moon prince. And we have him here right now in the recovery room." said Serena.

"Are you nuts. If he wakes up he can attack us from behind." said Lita as she walk her way to the recovery room.

"and it took us an hour to get his fat ass over there." said Lita as he pushes Mina out of the way to be stopped by Serena.

Serena holds Lita back but not long enough. She escaped out of Serena hold and open the door to find Kris awake and talking to himself.

"OK the transformation was complete but I was not able to hold that second transformation. My best move is to attempt this new transformation again next time. But for now I'm trapped in this house. I will not turn good. I must continue to fight for evil. I lived a life of good for too long. Day after day after day I save the world and yet it still somehow the world is threatened to be blown up by the Negavurse. I will regain my spot as "the prince of evil" again and not have love stop me again. When this ends I will be stabbed in the back and have my heart broken again." said Kris as he ends his daily log.

"Wow this kid must have had a crazy life" said Serena as she starts to walk back to the other room. Lita looks at Kris and began to open the door but she decides to leave.

After hearing the Log Serena talks to Amy, the only one without a boyfriend, she said, "talk to the boy and trust me if any thing goes wrong I step in." but Amy said back to Serena, " I can't do that. He is my enemy until I banish him from the earth than I don't want to hear about it". Amy walks away from Serena just to bump in to Lita who heard the whole conversation.

"what was that all about?" asked Lita to Serena as Amy continues to walk out of the house.

"It was about Kris. He's lonely and his anger is what set the evil moon prince off." said Serena as she walks away.

That night at Kris house he started to get ready for the transformation again. Before he was able to start the spell Kris heard a knock on the door. Kris open the door to see Amy there in front of you. She looks at him at first than said, " Hi" in a shy type of way. Kris looks at Amy and thinks to himself, "why is she here, do she want to kill me or banish me to another planet. Or it could be love, but what are the chances of that happening". So Kris says, "hi".

Serena is watching Amy from a far distance to catch Lita sneaking in from the back door. "oh no this is not good." said Serena as she runs to Amy.

"Amy run and don't return." said Serena as she grabbed Amy once she has caught up with her.

Kris closes the door and attempts to transform into the evil moon prince. Lita was in the house sneaking around the house look for Kris. "evil, darkness, death come into me!" Shouted Kris as the sky started to get dark. "I must get outside for this to work." said Kris as he runs outside to see Sailor Moon.

" not this time Kris, this person is evil." said Sailor Moon.

" TO LATE! And call me Emp" said the dark evil moon prince as takes over Kris's body.

The dark moon prince was a curse/spell that is used to make you stronger but you must have over 1 million years experience. Kris only needed 2 hours.

Sailor Jupiter attacks Emp from behind but it failed as Emp caught Sailor Jupiter in the air and punched her in the arm hard enough just to break it. Lita screams in great pain as she automatically transforms back into her regular form.

"You monster!" shouted Serena as she had to carry Lita over to the bushes just to be safe.

" stupid little girl had it coming." said Emp as he walks back to Kris's house.

"Stop in the name of the moon." said Serena, "I'm here to punish the wrong and make it right."

"And we are also here to defend the name of the moon." said the Sailor Scouts.

"Good more souls for me to take." said Emp as he disappears into thin air

Where did he go. Will they win this difficult battle, you will get the answers in the next chapter.

Chapter 4 the battle that starts love. "Ewe gross" Said Rini "shut up" said Emp.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Sailor Moon - Moving on

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the show Sailor Moon.

Last time on Sailor Moon… Lita wants a piece of Kris but he was able to trick the girls by transforming in to Q&A, a failure experiment that crashed before he moved here. Kris was able to get his wand and Turn in to the moon prince. He putted trackers on the girls during the fight but the girls retreated again but promised this time that this will be his final victory. After the battle Lita evades Kris's space while he was training with an evil person. Thus she meets the evil moon prince or Emp (for those who catch my drift (rim shot) (quiet) never mind). He finished Lita off with a warning but Serena was able to reach her in time. Serena, Lita and Amy are the only ones that know that Emp is Kris. But Emp went too far after breaking Lita arm. Serena had enough and invited the Sailor Scouts to battle. The battle starts as Emp disappears in to the thin air. Will they win the battle or end up like Lita in today's chapter…

Chapter 4 - The Battle that Starts Love

"where did he go?" said Amy as her scouter failed due to the black magic used by Emp.

"Serena look out!" yelled Lita as she found Emp behind Serena. Serena was able to move out of the way to take a little damage. Lita was back on her feet but she is still in great pain.

"Lita get back in the bush you are unable to fight!" said Serena as she got up from Emp's attack.

"Don't ever say that! I can fight and I ready… Ouch" said Lita as she falls back on the ground from losing her balance.

Emp was starting to get weak as Kris was taking control of his body. "No not yet this will not happen again. Fight it Kris Fight it!." said Emp as his powers are slowly dropping.

"We can attack him now Scouts. Let's get him." said Serena as the Sailor Scouts followed to Emp that is returning to Kris.

"Ok this time take this potion it will give you 2 hours… take it quick before it is to late." said Kris as he took out the red potion. Emp took the potion to increase his powers. The girls was running into a trap as Emp acts like he is losing his power. Amy stopped as the girls continues to run to the so-called weak Emp.

"Stop Sailor Scouts it a…" said Amy until Emp made her pass out from being in the sleeper hold. The girls looks at the fake Emp to noticed that Amy is missing.

"Oh no… Amy!" said Serena as she ran back to the bushes to find Lita also passed out. Emp almost killed her but he left a message using Lita's blood saying

This is the beginning of a new war. I work with the Negavurse now…. Amy I left you and Lita alive just to let you suffer. I will kill you another day. Serena you will be next so come alone so I can return to my regular life. Without the Sailor Scouts always bother me or the real moon prince who also wants to go solo.

Until we meet again

Emp, the evil moon prince

Serena was in total shock. She was afraid that Lita might die due to the loss of blood. Serena and Mina rushes Lita and Amy to the hospital. Once they enter the building something terrible was happening. The Nurses and Doctors was on their lunch breaks until their boss catches them playing Texas hold'em.

"Oh my god! Nurses get these girls to the emergency room now." said Dr. Drift, the top Dr. in the hospital and Top Drifter on the Streets.

As they wait Lita they catch Kris coming through the front door. Serena walks to the Desk where Kris was and Listened to their Conversation.

"Damn! I think I broke my Left arm while training today." said Kris as he shows the nurse the scars.

"Didn't I tell you that you can't be training on that arm. You could lose that arm if you continue to train." said the nurse as she gets the card that tells his master that he cannot battle until the nurse thinks he can train again.

"please miss, don't get that card, I really need to practice" said Kris as he reaches over the desk trying to stop the nurse.

"Not this time Kris, you need to heal and no potions this time." said the nurse as he handed the card to Kris,

" NO TRAINING" Kris read as he tried to rip the card but he put his self in more pain.

After Kris left the Dr was done. He walking with the Lita and Amy yelling, " who is the best Doctor in the world?" They answered, " You are!" they gave him a kiss and walked back to Serena and Mina.

The girls was in shock as Serena told them the news.

"revenge is coming on a silver platter for Kris." said Lita as she starts to walk to the exit with an evil grin on her face.

Meanwhile Kris is training with his injured arm. The pain was too much for Kris so he quitted and agreed for once. "my worse case scenario is that the Sailor Scouts are planning to attack." said Kris as he went to his room but he must have been in too much pain to forget to set the alarm.

Serena told the Girls to attack when she gives the signal. The Sailor Scouts enter the house without any alarms. No traps was set and He was in a very deep sleep that was very close to a coma. When the girls entered the room they saw him sleeping. Lita whispered, "to bad he had what's coming". Serena had tied Kris to the bed using chains so he could not transform. Serena also had a pillow so Q&A could not hear the cry of Kris again.

Serena whispered, " we attack in 3.…2.…1...GO" Lita sends a punch to the injured arm. Kris didn't wake up though. Amy slapped Kris across the face to find out that Kris is in a coma. He was able to control his heart beat to slow down far enough that he can fall in to a deep sleep. Amy suddenly starts to feel bad that she didn't tell Kris that she loves him. Lita continues to beat the living hell out of the unconscious body.

Lita was about to use her strongest attack but Amy stopped her and said, " Leave him alone. Serena abort the mission and we shall fight him fair." Serena agrees with Amy and had to drag Lita out the house. Mina was going to stay their but she left after Lita voice died away. Artimis and Luna entered the house to get a check up on Kris. Lita followed them because she wanted to kill Kris.

Meanwhile Serena walks to Dariens house and knocks on the door. Darien opens the door and said, "Serena I'm sorry I shouldn't have treated you like this." Serena was shocked as she was going to get Rini and return back her back to the new moon kingdom, but in stead she said, " Great! But the thing is I'm retiring the Moon bussness and returning home where it is always safe" Darien looks at her with anger and grabbed her and said, " You are to never return to that place again." Serena was scared as Rini walks in the house to see Darien about to hit Serena.

"Will you two stop fighting and be good parents." said Rini as she walks in the house and put her stuff away in the closet.

Serena gaized in to Dariens eyes and Darien did the same. Next thing you know They where kissing and stuff.

When Serena left the house she danced back to Her house and turned on the TV to see the news talking about Lita. The news said:

"Lita was following acouple of stray cats that led her to fight an almost dead kid.We have news that she wants to kill him but we don't know how or why she wants to kill him.we will have more information at 10:00 news."

Serena goes to bed to hear Amy knocking on the window.

"Come in" said Serena as she unlocks the door.

Amy runs in to Serena and said, " Will he make it.?" than Amy starts to cry.

" Do you really have a crush on him?" asked Serena to be shocked to the response she gave back.

"I'm afraid to tell him the news and Lita is waiting for him to die." said Amy as she walks to the window and jumped down. Serena closed the door and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Kris wakes up stronger than ever. During the coma he was mind training. But when he opens his eyes he see Lita right there waiting for him.

"What in the hell are you doing here.?" Said Kris as he jumps out of bed to see that Lita was ready to kill.

" Waiting for you to die but now I can do it with my own two hands." said Lita as she Grabs you by the throat and starts to put you in choker hold.

The sky starts to get dark. The call on Emp was coming and Lita was not ready. Once Kris transformed in to Emp Lita was defence less.

Emp thirst for revenge grew by the seconds as Lita stands there scared the he might kill him.

Serena sensed Emp was ready to rip Lita to shreads. This time Emp threw her out the window in to a bed of tacks. Lita screamed as the tacks stick her arms, legs, chest and face. Emp exit's the door and said, "shit I have to pay for that same window again. Well looks like I will have to go to the bank after I finish this person off."

Amy sees Emp and starts to walk up to him. Emp is confused and didn't know what to do. Amy kissed the ugly beast, Emp threw Amy off of him and started to scream. He was confused and was ready to give up due to Kris who falls for love again.

Emp Yelled, "Traitor! You said that you won't fall in love again."

Emp only choice was to leave his body for good, but instead he was able to make a clone on Kris. This clone is able to transform in to Emp without using a spell or transforming wand.

Before Emp made the clone he said, " In 5 years I will be back and stronger than ever. And tell Lita that she should quit because she got her ass whipped too many times. When I return me and Kris will have a fight to the death."

Once Emp created the clone Kris returned into his regular moon prince form. After Emp left, Kris was looking at Lita as she takes out every tack on her body. Then you look at the window. Kris Looks at Amy as she is still blushing each time he looks at her.

"oh well so much for the world domination idea." said Kris as he walks inside his house.

Serena walked Lita to the hospital to see Dr. Drift being arrested for Street racing. The other docter is on vaction so Lita was in deep trouble. Lita thinks that she will be ok. But she does not know that Emp has putted a curse on her and Kris is the only one that knows how to remove it.

The Sailor Scouts meet at Dariens house for the next meeting but something was wrong. He was missing and a note was found on Rini who was tied up. They untied Rini and read the note it said:

Darien is with me for now. He is training to be strong enough to help me fight the final battle. If you know who I am than you should go to my house. I guess I'm on your side. You have 30 minutes until I lock down the house and you will be unable to enter. Good luck…. There is a key under the bed but there is a copy of an enemy from the Negavurse.

The moon prince aka Kris. Your time starts after you untie Rini.

"oh shit we only have 15 minutes to get the key and get to Kris's house." said Lita as she runs to the bedroom to find out that he was pulling their leg.

"Quiet!" said Amy as she hears music playing in the bathroom.

"The song is the key but what is the password." said Serena as she hurries to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Kris was walking outside to see if the girls solved his puzzle.

"they only have 10 minutes left, I hope they make it on time." said Kris as he returns back to the house.

The girls figures out the puzzle but they only have 5 minutes to get to the house. "Hurry!" said Amy as she is the first one to reach the door.

The Sailor Scouts made it with 2 minutes to spare.

Once they enter the house, The Sailor Scouts will be trapped there for 5 Years. As the house begins the lockdown Kris forgot to set the alarm just in case the police comes to the door.

"Let the 5 years of training begin" said Kris as he walks to the main room.

What is this training? Will they surivive ? Will Kris and Darien be ready to fight the final battle? You see in the next exciting upload of Sailor moon.

Chapter 5 The training starts, Amy vs. Serena

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Sailor Moon - Moving on

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the show Sailor Moon or any items spoken about from Soul Calibur 2 and 3 and any WWE jokes.

I changed the title.

Warning the next 3 chapters may be to graphical so just to let you know the rating will be changed to M until the story is over. Parents should read this story before letting minors read it.

Thank you

lilkris. "Yes I care to"

Weird things happened on the last chapter of Sailor Moon… The sailor scouts battle Emp to find out that he learned a new power, he was able to clone himself and zapping all of Kris's Emp powers. The clone was stronger but Emp wanted a challenge so he told Kris that in 5 years he will destroy the earth if Kris loses the battle. Meanwhile the girls are in a pickle because they must solve a puzzle that Kris created and return to his house in 30 minutes. They made it and the last word the sailor scouts herd was, " Let the 5 years of training begin."

Chapter 5 The training starts

"thank god we made it" said Amy as walks over to Lita.

They were not ready for the final battle but they are ready to train for the final battle.

"Welcome to my house," said Kris as he guides the girls to there rooms, "Each person will have their own room. At ten O'clock tonight the first day of 5 years of training will begin. Amy… Serena … you are the first one to fight in tonight's challenge. Your fight will start at 9:30pm. Get some rest because you will need it. Do not over do it because I'm not a doctor. If you can not handle these conditions you will have to deal with it. So Amy… I'll talk to you about the rules and Serena… I will talk to you about the rules. Until then good luck."

As Kristorpher walks back to his room the girls went to their rooms. Lita went to Amy's room to talk to her.

"Amy?" said Lita

"Yes Lita" said Amy

"Are you scared that you may hurt Serena?" asked Lita

"Yea I'll go easy on her but I never did one on one fights before." said Amy

" I think we should keep our guard up because Kris is still our enemy." said Lita

" Yeah I agree but yet I still sense that he is not ready for the fight like us." said Amy

" Be careful and remember Serena is on ours side so don't go to hard on her." said Lita

(Knock! Knock) "Come in" said Amy as she watches the door open.

Kristorpher opens the door to see Lita talking to Amy. "Amy… I'm ready to explain the rules to tonight's battle." said Kris as he also asked if Lita can leave.

After Lita left Kris sat on the chair and started to talk. "The rules are simple… the first rule is to listen to me at all times. Do not run out of bounds unless I say so. Do not use spells or specials moves until the final round. I should say if you make to the final round of course. There are some things you will need to know. One of the things is that the first loser will be locked in the room until he or she passes the penalty fight. The penalty fight consists of 2 one round fights. One is with the person you lost to and the other is with me. If Serena was to give up you both would have to fight me at the same time. When the first year is over. Play time is up and the challenges will get harder. I will tell Serena the same thing. Remember; take it easy the first year because you might hurt yourself. I do care about your health and strength Good luck, me and the other will meet you in the basement." said Kris as he walks out of the door.

"I hope nobody gets hurt during the fight rounds." said Kris as he enters Serena's room.

Serena was sleep so Kris didn't wake her up because she might be ready to fight real good tonight. So Kris closed the door and went to the basement to see a Letter from Emp. The letter says;

Looks like you and the Sailor Scouts are wasting time just to be killed by me. Just to give you some advice 5 years is not enough. I'm also training so you should train twice as hard if you want to defeat me. You better protect Amy because she is the first target. Before this letter ends you should look for the Soul Calibur because the clone can handle the soul edge. I'll meet you in four years. Bye

"The bastard!" yelled Kris as he ripped up the paper, "these girls are not even strong enough to last 2 seconds against Emp. They only have spells and magic moves. Damn we're screwed!"

The first Fight grew close, as the girls get ready to battle. Serena was up and ready to go but Amy was worried about how much power she should use, Meanwhile Lita and Mina was watching TV,

" Hey Lita." said Mina

" Yes Mina" said Lita

" what will happen if Amy loses to Serena?" asked Mina

" I don't know but I hope I can get a few rounds with Kris." said Lita

" But what about Rei?" asked Mina

" I really don't know but I hope I don't get stuck in a match with her. I herd her power has increased since the last fight we had with the monster from the Negavurse." said Lita

Three minutes later an announcement from Kris, "Will Amy and Serena please report to the basement and will someone stop trying to break into my room… thank you." said Kris

Amy and Serena looked at each other as if they wanted to wait for another day.

" good luck Amy." said Serena

" good luck Serena" said Amy.

Kris enters the room and he was wearing a black and white striped shirt.

" Man I hope the WWE doesn't want their referee shirt back" said Kris as he walks to the ring.

"get to your corners until I say go." said Kris as he pointed to each side of the ring.

"welcome to the first fight, The second fight will be Lita and Mina, but that fight will be in 3 months, Amy vs. Serena in a 3 round fight. I will stop the fight if you are using an illegal move." said Kris as he explains a different set of rules. " Round one… Fight"

The Amy runs to Serena and tries to hit her but she fails. Serena sends a punch to Amy's stomach then a kick to the ribs. Serena had high hopes until Amy hits Serena than used an sleeper hold. Serena tries to escape but Amy's grip got tighter and tighter. The fight looked like it was going to end soon until Serena was able to pull Amy's Hair hard enough just for her to lose her grip. Amy Scream as she see blue hair falls from her hair. Kris was about to stop the fight until Amy grabbed Serena and Started to rip her shirt off. Then started to punch Serena everywhere. Kris had to break it up but Amy did not stop attacking her so Kris was forced to throw Amy into the air in to her corner. Any was shock because Kris threw her like a rag doll. Kris ran to Serena in a hurry. Mina Lita, and Rei was not allowed to enter or get close to the ring.

"Serena are you ok?" Asked Kris

" Yea but I don't want to fight anymore." said Serena as she starts to cry.

"don't cry ok. Everything is going to be ok I will call the fight off but you both will have to fight me unless you want to change your mind" said Kris.

From Serena's View she is fighting one of her best friends. But Kris still stayed with Serena until he received an answer.

"Serena I need an answer." said Kris as he begins to get up and walk back to the center of the room.

"wait! I would like to continue." Said Serena as she got up and get ready to fight again.

So Kris gave Amy a warning and the fight continues, Amy charges at Serena until she was stopped in her tracks by a kick to her chest. Amy fell started to cough out blood. She stayed down for a couple of minutes. Than She got back up and started to send slow punches to Serena. Serena was able to block Amy was tired and warned out but she continued. Amy slowly recovered as the round continued. Serena fought as if she was getting revenge on all the times Amy has failed her. Kris yelled, "stop get to your corners and recover."

As They recovered Kris walked out of the ring to talk to Rei.

"Rei who ever wins this fight you will fight in the third match in about 6 months." Said Kris

" OK . But will the rules change?" said Rei

" no the rules will stay the same." said Kris as he walks back to the ring.

After the first round Serena didn't have enough energy to continue. During the second half of Round two Serena passed out in the middle of the ring do to the amount of blood lost. Kris had to call the match for the safety of the girls. Amy looked at her bloody hands than Serena, she said, " what have I've done". Amy tried to walked to Serena but was pushed away by Kris. Kris carried Serena to her room and closed the door.

" Oh my god are you ok." said Kris as he is trying to wake her up, " Wake! Up!… please… wake up." Serena's eyes slowly opens to see Kris crying. "What's wrong Kris?" said Serena as she sits up on her bed. "You had passed out during battle and I had to make sure you were ok. I can't lose you or anybody before the big battle with Emp. I can't defeat him by myself." said Kris, " Just stay here and recover."

As Kris leaves Serena's room, Amy sees Kris and said nothing. "I can't lose anyone! And this type of training is to tough for these girls but I must get them ready for this battle." said Kris as he walks to his room. Later on that night I was training with Darien, we did a 2 round battle, the first round was about over and we were in perfect condition until I tried a new spell on myself. The spell was too strong for me and I lost complete control. Darien lost all of his energy trying to stop me. After the spell wore off I was just about to die, but I was able to control my self from an early death. The second round started … Kris uses a move called "pause" that stopped Darien in his tracks completely. I was able to KO him after using that spell. The girls were unaware about the dangerous spells I taught Darien.

3 Months later, It was Lita and Mina match. Kris went to both of there rooms to warn them not to kill each other but they were not in there room. Kris looked in each room trying to find them but he had no luck. As Kris walks down the steps he hears the girls fighting Downstairs. "OH shit… what in the hell is going on." yelled Kris as he ran to the basement. Lita and Mina did a handicap match against Rei. Rei was beat up badly and was cut up every where, " Ok… a handicap match huh…. Ok You and Mina earned yourself a match." said Kris as he carried Rei in to her room.

2 Hours later, Mina, Lita, and Kris was in the basement alone… " ok handicap rules, You can transform in to your sailor form but, I can transform in to my second moon prince form." said Kris.

" Okay… we're going to win still" said Mina and Lita.

" Okay Let's battle….. Moon Prince Power!!" shouted Kris

" Alright… Let's Go Jupiter Star Power….. Venus Star Power" shouted Lita and Mina.

( transformation scene )

The fight starts… Mina and Lita both started with random punches ending with a powerful blow to the face. But it did little damage as Kris did a 20 hit combo as a result hurting Lita left arm. Lita uses a lightening spell and hit Kris…. It did about 5 or 6 percent damage. Mina did a unusual attack that some how did 50 to 60 percent damage to Kris but She lost her ability to regain energy to transform back in to sailor Venus. Kris used Moon beam that did 73 damage to Mina causing her to pass out, Kris carried her off the ring and still continued the fight.. Lita was all alone but she still fought on … Lita used Another Lightening spell that did 6 damage… Kris stumbles to the mat of the ring as he is shocked that is energy is low because of some small little lightening spell. Kris as able to regain energy and said, " well, well, well, looks like you can survive level one of my transformation."

" What do you mean by that?" said Lita as she backs up from Kris,

" You are going to be the first one to see my real second transformation. , Moon Kingdom Power"

From a stage 1 to stage 2 Kris transformation was complete. " You are lucky the last time I did this I turned in to Emp so this is just about half of his powers." I never used it against anybody until now" said Kris

" my god who are you…" said Lita as she back up on to the wall

"Well… I'm still Kris but about 3 times your strength. Hope you can survive." said Kris as he disappears in thin air.

" Where is H-" said Lita until Kris knocks the wind and some blood out of her.

Lita slumps to the ground as her body suddenly gets shocked by something different.

" what in the hell?" said Kris then Emp appeared out of nowhere.

"well well looks like you finally hit you second transformation. I'm shocked so you and your clone are going to battle with out the girls help and if you win I'll leave but if you lose the 5 years will turn in to 2." said Emp.

" you Fucking bastard…you will never get away with this! Lets go!" said Kris as he charges at his clone. The clone stopped Kris's attack with ease and did a 120 hit combo in about 3 seconds. The clone was deadly fast, stage 2 was stage 1 for the girls. Kris luck came to the worse as the clone uses Kris's finisher move on Kris. " Final cut! " yelled the clone as the move was a great success. Kris had a 0.0001 chance of surviving that attack. Amy was walking down the stairs to here the noise and screamed to see a bloody Kris lying there in his on pool of blood. " Looks like you can have some more fun Clone attack Amy!" said Emp.

The clone ran over to the steps and closed the door, Amy had no time to react because of his speed. The clone picked Amy up and Threw her in the ring… " So… are you ready to die" Said the clone as he runs to Amy.

Before she had a chance to scream the clone did a weaker version of the same attack just to make sure that she was not able to fight anymore. But Emp wanted to take it a step to far and striped Amy of her clothes

" I should leave a present for her in nine months but I'll kill Amy after she has the baby." said Emp as he pointed to the clone and asked him to return back to base and train longer. The clone left and Kris was able to some how wake up.

" What happened to me?" said Kris as he look to his left to see Emp raping Amy in the dark corner.

" Oh hell no EMP!!!!!!" yelled Kris as all his rage was able to charge his power up high enough to transform in to Moon Prince level 2.

"What!" yelled Emp as Kris does a 30 hit combo on him.

" OK you little bastard… you deserve what's coming to you" said Emp as he runs to Kris.

" Heart attack illusion!" yelled Sailor Moon as she uses her attack on Emp.

" Damn I'm surrounded… there's nothing I can do.. I'll see you in 3 years " said Emp as he left.

As Emp disappears and Amy is crying .

" Kris you have fucked up big time…" said Serena

" What… I had to fight my clone and was introduced to my secret finisher attack." said Kris

" Yeah what's that" said Serena

" it's a S-" said Kris until Rei and the girls Stabs Kris in the back.

"Ouch…. You will all regret … that" said Kris as he slowly falls down to the ground… Lucky Kris… the second transformation has a healer only activated when his life is in grave danger.

Later on that night Kris go up finally and went to his room. " I can't believe that my clone is stronger than me. I must train harder and regain the trust of the girls. But I don't know what happened when I passed out." said Kris as he look as the Mirror to see scratches and bumps on his face from the battle with his clone. Than he sees a picture of him when he didn't have the power and never herd of the girls before.

Meanwhile in Amy's Room the girls are trying to calm Amy down…

" I can't believe that bastard!" said Lita as she sits on Amy's bed next to her.

" He failed to protect Amy! We should get revenge on him" said Rei

The girls continues to ramble on but Serena leaves and knocks on Kris's Door.

(knock knock)

" what the fuck do you want…. I failed you cries" said Kris

" We need to talk.." said Serena as he opened the door to see Kris with is shirt off seeing the big scar with an Giant eye on the upper left side on the chest.

" OK now you know my secret… I'm now strong… this Eye is giving me all this strength,, the whole moon kingdom story is fake….. I'm not the moon prince…..now can you please leave." said Kris as he closes the door but Serena stops the door from closing and enters.

" Listen to me Kris, the whole Amy situation thing is ok but The other girls lost your trust and respect… but here me out I still trust you, but how come you didn't protect Amy." said Serena

" Listen here!!!!! I can't fight my self because when the clone happened the curse only affected me so he was able to get stronger faster than me. I almost Died and you of all people wanted to save me … I wanted Emp but no you wanted to come down stairs transformed and used one of your attacks putting yourself in danger. Did you think what could happened if the attack missed. Emp could Ignored me and tried to rape you instead." said Kris as he sits down on his bed.

" Serena!" yelled Lita

" well I'll try to calm the girls down for now. I would like to train with you and hopefully I can be as strong as you are smiles " said Serena as she left the room to talk to the other girls.

The girls were talking until they herd Kris yelling..

" YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS….. I KRISTORPHER WILL STOP EMP AND THE CLONE EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!!!!!!!!! I WILL TRAIN UNTIL I CAN'T TRAIN ANY MORE."

" what the hell was that all about?" said Lita and Mina as they open the door for Serena.

Serena walks up to Lita and slaps her in the face…

" you Bitch!", Yelled Serena, " I can't believe you did a handicap match with Kris… and then lost to his second transformation . Then have the nerve to blame Kris about Amy being Raped by Emp!"

" What! You must be crazy to still trust Kris. And the fake cry. The clone owned his ass and I glad about that" said Lita.

" you, you dummy slaps Lita how dare you watch and did nothing. To stop the clone or Emp." Said Serena

The girls continues to yell at each other and Amy decides to take a walk around the house.

She bumps into Kris and said, " Sorry about the whole situation but I didn't know that Emp is that mean…"

Kris looks at her and said, " there is nothing I can do. So you are on your own… oh yeah Emp has impregnated you and now the child you will be having in 9 months will belong to Emp."

" but… I …. Never mind…" said Amy as she runs to the bathroom.

As Days turn into months Amy had Emp's baby as planned. And he did make another appearance just to take the baby and ripped Amy's shirt off and squeezed her boobs until milk comes out. Eventually Amy gave up and it was over as you know it… Amy was powerless and the girls don't trust me except Serena. All hope was lost as the years were running out. Only 1 year remaining and the girls strength did not improve. But the curse was over and My power increased by a lot. So I was walking down the stairs think about the past and how I got my power.

As Kris walks to the basement he has a flashback when he earned his power by a freak accident… ( the Italics is me talking)

"Look at the freak!" shouted the angry students. _As I walked home from school people laughed at me because I have a moon crest on my forehead. The teacher told me to cover it up. The moon kingdom was not happy because I was the prince of course. Not really I was a bum from the streets looking for spare change until this beam strikes me right on the forehead. The next thing I know some weird girl see me and then she starts talking about Queen Serenity and her plan to send Prince Darien and Princess Serena to Earth to live the safe life. As soon as I received the news bad things started to happened. The Negavurse was able to break threw the moon kingdom's defenses. Prince Darien was forced to go to Earth to stop the Negavurse from ever coming back again. 3 months later the Moon Kingdom was attacked, I started to go to the castle to see the Princess but she was being guarded by the sailor scouts. When they saw the mark they threw me out of the castle because they thought it was a tattoo. I was able to sneak in to talk to the princess, but I was banished by sailor Mercury to the planet earth._

" Only if I wasn't banished I would be stronger." said Kris as he reaches the bottom step.

After reaching the bottom step you hear Amy training by herself to Regain her power. She was listening to Higher ( from DDR 4th mix) " I will defeat Emp and kill the moon prince!" said Amy as she stops after talking to herself to see Kris looking at her. " Umm… hi …. About the whole killing the moon prince thing… I really didn't mean that…. Its pretty stressful because all of the battles against Serena or the other sailor scouts." said Amy as she starts to walk towards the steps. Kris moved out of the way and enter the training room.

Amy walked in her room and sat on her bed. She starts to think about all the things that is going to happened when its all over. " when this all ends the world will be safe until Emp's baby grows up, but we are able to rebuild the moon kingdom. Well looks like training is about to start." said Amy as she gets up from her bed and walked around the house to see Kris's room left open. " I wonder what's inside there?"

As Amy enter the room a felt Emp presents again and she ran out of the room and bumped in to Kris.

"what was you doing in my room?" said Kris as he look at Amy

" Nothing!" said Amy as she ran back to her room.

The time was here and the girls were not ready for battle as Kris attempts to get them ready for the final battle.

"Ok the final training battle. The sailor scouts and tuxedo mask vs. me." said Kris as he get ready to transform. " oh yeah all rules are disable but on holding me cause that's wrong." said Kris as he starts his transformation.

After everybody transformed the fight began and it was interrupted by Emp and the clone… " well everybody is ready so let the final battle begin!" said Emp as he gets the clone to take all the girls out.

During the fight the girls dropped like flies . One by one they were knocked out… it was Kris and the clone in a matter of minutes. " already in his second transformation wow you are weak" said the clone.

" well it's time to see my final transformation that only the gods can defeat" Goddess of the Moon, Light and, Dark give me Power……

Will Kris final transformation work… you will see in the finale of this fan fiction Sailor Moon moving on.

" good luck Kris you will need it" said Serena

You know the deal…. I want reviews….. I'm on the last chapter of this story and the next series will begin soon


	6. Chapter 6

-1Sailor Moon- Moving On

Disclaimer- I do not own any character's from the show Sailor Moon or the weapons from Soul Calibur.

Last time on Sailor Moon… The girls had to go through many challenges, Amy had to fight her friend for the first time in her life… Rei gets jumped by Lita and Mina causing Kris to have a handicap match… Kris unlocks his second power but Emp and the clone paid a visit and Kris had his first battle against the clone but the clone defeated Kris with ease but Amy decides to see what was going on but the clone grabbed Amy and Emp raped Amy and 9 months later Amy gave birth to the baby and Emp took the baby from her. The Sailor Scouts don't trust Kris anymore and Before Emp showed up Kris was going to get a six on one battle. But Emp intruded the training ground the clone knocked out each Sailor Scout and Tuxedo Mask leaving Kris to fight one on one against The clone but he has enough power to transform in to the final transformation. but will it be enough you will see today in the final chapter of Sailor Moon

Chapter 6 the Final Battle

The clone looks at Kris's final transformation but he still have confidence that he can win.

" Looks like you're ready to fight but do you think you can defeat me with your final transformation" said the clone as he walks around Kris,

"Yeah and this time I WILL WIN!!!!" Said Kris as he rushes to the clone.

The fight began and Kris was winning the fight so far…. Kris was doing 100 to 150 hit combos on him. The clone was taking little damage. Kris was ready to use his finisher Move…

" NO….WAY….. It can't be… I will not lose to a loser like you!" said the clone as he took control of the fight. The clone fought back with a vengeance as he tosses Kris around the field. Kris fights back but his chances of surviving was small.

The clone used a new move that he learned 2 months after the first day… " hey Kris feel the taste of my new power…. Souls… Come into me…." said the clone as he turns into Nightmare, the clones final transformation,

" NO Way! This can't be… you are--" said Kris but he was hit by Nightmare's

Sword.

Nightmare looks at Kris as he lifts his sword of evil in the air hitting Kris hurting bad enough to make him lose enough energy to go back to the second transformation. Kris tries to fight back, but it didn't last long as he lost more power causing to go back in to his regular moon prince transformation. Kris again with the world fate in hand tries to fight back but Nightmare tosses him in to a building causing him to lose his last shield that protects him from dying. With the last bit of energy Kris said…"No way, I can't lose…"

Nightmare has Soul edge and Kris can slowly feel his soul dying out… " Look like this is the end for you" said Nightmare as he lifts his sword in the air ready to cut Kris in half…

" Girls… I have failed you… All the training we did was a waste of time… I'm sorry… Emp… Nightmare …. I give--" said Kris until Serena and the girls wake up… " No don't give up Kris!" said Serena as she slowly walks to Kris.

" you told us to never give up so get up! And fight for our land" said Lita as she joins Serena.

" Come on Kris … get up and fight for the worlds future." said Mina as she joins Serena and Lita.

" Together we can win! But you can't give up unless you try." said Rei as she joins Serena, Mina, And Lita

" We can defeat Emp and the Clone, we can do it!!" said Amy as she joins the girls.

" thanks you but you must back away… this is my fight….and he is to strong…" said Kris as he gets up. " can might kill you as soon as he finishes me off."

The clone lost his patience and decides to take the girls out… " Well Kris you can recover but I'll start getting the girls out of the way… starting with … Rei. TIME TO DIE" said the clone as he throws his sword at her…

" Rei look out!!" cried Kris but it was too late… the sword pierced through her skin almost cutting her in half.

With the remaining strain of energy she say," Damn it. It was not suppose to end like this." then she slumps down on the ground as blood drips of her mouth.

" No… Not Rei…. Damn you…" said Kris but the clone went on a killing spree. Mina was next but the clone chopped her head off than stepped on it… Kris 's Rage increased by the lost of Mina…. But the clone didn't stop there… He cut Lita in half then chopped her arms, leg and head off… Blood was every where but then the clone picked up the lower torso and fingered Lita but she was not able to feel any thing because she was already dead… Kris eyes turned red as his rage went up with every kill

" YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!!" shouted Kris as he tries to protect the remaining girls but the clone pushed Kris out of the way.

… Serena was next but she put up a small fight as she was able to at least get a 5 hit combo off before Emp broke her arms and snapped her neck then kisses her as she slowly dies…

Serena's Last words was…" Kris… Tell Darien… that I … I …Love…hi- dies"

Kris holds Serena in his hands a slowly closed Serena's eyes… A tear dropped on Serena's face as Kris cries out his rage… He starts to remember about his promise from the moon kingdom… it was.. " I swear I will not let you die or be killed by a monster from the Negavurse… returns to Kris I messed up huh… I will bring you back… just don't tell the King…

Amy was scared but she was able to run away but the clone caught up to any and Raped her again and then killed her…

Kris Looks at Amy fall down on the ground as he cries of pain… Kris tried to run over to her but the clone blocked him and Emp finished the job by snapping her neck and stabbed her in the heart… " Amy…cries damn it first Rei then Lita then Mina then Serena and now Amy…. THIS SHIT ENDS NOW…" said Kris as his rage caused him to glow. " my power? It's a new level." said Kris as he transform in to the legendary Moon Prince. " wow…. The legendary transformation…. looks at the clone and Emp OK MOTHERFUCKERS TIME TO AVENGE THE DEATHS YOU PUT ON THESE YOUNG SOULS!!!!!" Shouted Kris as he attacked the clone.

Kris hit's the clone and send him flying in the air, The clone takes a lot of damage but tries to fight back… but Kris stopped him. The clone panics so he used "Soul Charge just enough to over power Kris by a few points. so the clone runs to Kris at full speed… Suddenly Kris's Legendary Moon Prince disappeared. The clone did a 30 hit combo on Kris.

The clones attack was strong enough to make Kris level down back to his final transformation.

" My powers…. They're gone…" said Kris as he is stunned by the clone's combo.

Suddenly… The Sailor Scouts disappeared in thin air… leaving Kris and Tuxedo Mask alone with Emp and the Clone. Emp was tired of waiting for the clone to kill Kris. " hey Kris… look at this new move… Fusion…" Emp and the clone fused into one… Emp is now the Legendary Evil Moon Prince.

Kris looks at the new monstrosity and said, " Hope is the only thing we have left. I hope Tuxedo Mask can make a run for it."

Kris has no possible moves to do so he started to run… As Kris runs he tries to think on things that made him angry enough to get that power. Kris times slowly runs out as LEMP catches up to him… than Kris remembers when LEMP told him to get Soul Calibur to defeat him… but Soul Calibur was no where close to where the battle is. Kris run out of time as LEMP catches him and threw Kris in to a building… Kris slowly lost his powers as the fight continues… It's a miracle that Kris can survive all those attacks. All hope was lost and Kris was about to give up until he thinks about what the girls said before there untimely death.

" I will not lose or Die… but there is nothing that I can do though. I'm to weak and LEMP will kill me in a matter of seconds. Where is Tuxedo Mask?" said Kris as he hide behind a brick wall trying to keep his power low so he can't be found.

" Damn we lost him… but we still have Tuxedo Mask to fight… " said LEMP as he leaves the building searching for his other enemy.

Suddenly the Sailor Scouts appeared from out of nowhere. Kris looks at them as if they were ghosts.

" Hey were alive!" said Serena as she looks at the other Sailor Scouts.

" Kris!" said the Sailor Scouts as the look at the bloody Kris.

" what happen to you" said Amy as she gets closer to Kris.

" nothing… Darien is in grave danger… we must find him before LEMP finds him.." said Kris as he slowly gets up.

" Who is LEMP" said Serena

" that is the Legendary Evil Moon Prince… a Copy of a transformation that I never knew that I can do." said Kris. " But we have to get out of here now!!!"

Kris and the girls ran out of the building to see LEMP standing there doing nothing.

" Wait!… Don't move" said Kris as he is the first to stop.

Ok we must be very quiet … but it was too late because that was a dummy of LEMP… he was fighting Tuxedo Mask and LEMP was about to do his finisher that will kill Tuxedo Mask…

" Darien!" screamed Serena as she attempts to save him but it was too late.

Tuxedo Mask Dies in Serena's arms… Suddenly Serena transform in to the Legendary Moon Princess Serenity. She was as strong as I was when I hit my second transformation… and Then Kris's body floated in the air as he becomes the Legendary Moon Prince…

" NO!" yelled LEMP as he is in shock to have to fight both Legendary Moon Prince and Princess.

" I can't believe that…" said Kris until Serena interrupts him by saying " Let's finish this once and for all."

Kris takes out his sword of the moon kingdom and Serena takes out her Moon Scepter… The Sailor Scouts gave half of their powers to Serena and Kris making them strong enough to Kill LEMP… "Ready!" Kris Yelled to Serena as she answers back…" Ready…."

" Final Moon Scepter Cut!!!!!!!!!!" Kris yelled as they do their team finisher…

LEMP falls to the ground…" No… I was suppose to win this battle…. I dies"

LEMP dies and the sun rises as a deadly battle ends… the birds are chirping in the sky as Kris, Serena, Lita, Mina, Amy, Rei, and the resurrected Darien gets ready to teleport back to Serena's house.

" The World has been saved and now we can finally defend this land like it was the Moon Kingdom" said Kris as he picks up the soul edge and destroyed it thus creating a new Soul Calibur.

3 years Later

" Kris!!!!!" said Lita as she is looking for Kris.

" Damn it we lost him again!" said Serena as she calls Kris's cell phone and gets an answering machine.

Amy rushed in the house with Emp Jr., for a second they thought they had to go through another battle but Amy said, " Emp jr. is on our side… but Kris left his house 3 days after the battle and he made another clone to act like him but the clone expired and Kris left us this note." the note said…

_Hey, if you are reading this letter than the clone must of expired. I moved to America back where I live, I'm also retiring as a Legendary Moon Prince until I return back to the new Moon Kingdom that is being built as you read. Please do not search for me because I don't want to lose you and Our identity may be in danger if we are all together. I'll send you messages through Email… I moved again just incase you tried to follow me… I'll send a message when the moon kingdom is finished. I will miss you but I have to finish my regular human life … I'm only 16 trying to survive this ugly-ass world… well I have to go but remember do not follow me._

The Sailor Scouts_ didn't listen so they took the whole gang including Emp jr. and Serena Jr._

Before they left they remember all the dangerous missions they had to embark until now. As the airplane left the girls say good bye Tokyo and hello America.

As they enter the airport the place was crowed and the girls was lost… they were in danger until a new creature appeared out of nowhere. The Negavurse followed the girls thus putting Kris's home Land in danger… but will Kris find out? end scene

_Hey this is the author speaking telling you that this chapter had to be fixed and the name of the next story has changed… If you want to know I will give you a free preview of the next chapter of Sailor moon: The hunt for Kris!_

This is the end of Part one of my crazy adventures but you can still leave me a review on how I did… Bring on the heat because I will read your story and send the heat back 12341234 times worse so bring it.


End file.
